Kids Myx
Kids Myx is a block on Philippines music channel Myx that airs on every Monday to Friday at 6am-12pm and Saturday and Sundays at 6am-10am and 12pm-3pm, It also airs Preschool programs at 6am-9am. Philippine counterpart of USA's Universal Kids, UK's CITV and Canada's YTV. English Counterpart of Yey!. It closed on July 29, 2018 (one day before Myx was added to ABS-CBN TV Plus) The studio of Kids Myx is same as Myx studio. but it's always live. History ABS-CBN launched the Kids block on Myx on July 3, 2006 and its first show to broadcast on Kids Myx was Kameleon Kid ABS-CBN announced to air Preschool programs on Kids Myx but only airs on 6am-9am. Preschool programs was added on March 31, 2008 ABS-CBN plans to launch Kids Myx Channel in early 2018 as Myx is continue to focus to Music videos. when the Kids Myx Channel was launched, Kids Myx block will be reduced to 4 hours. ABS-CBN condected test broadcasting of Channel version of Kids Myx named KulitNation on February 19, 2018. ABS-CBN will put official launch date of KulitNation is March 1, 2018 (as result, Kids Myx block would be air at Monday to Friday at 6am-10am and Saturday and Sunday at 6am-8am starting March 2018) and also Preschool block are renoved from weekend schedule on March 15, 2018, Kids Myx block on Lifestyle Network was tragically replaced with KulitNation block on Lifestyle Network. on July 4, 2018, Myx News Minute segment on Myx Daily Top 10 (International Edition) announced that Kids Myx will be shutting down on July 29 (moving all Kids Myx shows to KulitNation and LittleKulitNation). last broadcasting day was July 29, 2018 at 6am-6pm, showing Kameleon Kid at 6am and then during Kids Myx final broadcasting day, Myx VJs (also known as #MyxSquad) wearing black and white formal clothes, airing Mini Kids Myx for last time at 6:30am-10:30am, the last show to air on Kids Myx was Horrid Henry and after that, Robi Domingo said the goodbye message to Kids Myx that says "Its been 12 amazing years and Kids Myx is going away because of popularity of KN that's right, KulitNation, and all of that Kids Myx shows such as Adventure Time, Metal Marble Games, Regular Show and more is moving to KN and Mini Kids Myx is entirely moving to LKN, and because of that, Myx is going All-Music and thats all for this Kids Myx is turning off for Last Time and then" and zooms outs to Myx VJs saying "THANK YOU KIDS MYX!!!!" and then shouts and it fades out to Kids Myx logo turning into the dust flying to top-right corner and then it cuts to Myx 2017 ident (which leads to M.I.T. 20) Preschool block Kids Myx airs Preschool programming under "Mini Kids Myx" branding. Philippine counterpart of USA's Sprout block on Universal Kids, UK's Mini CITV and Canada's Treehouse TV. Last programs * The Super Monkey Ball Show (2006-present) * Metal Marble Games (2006-present) * League of the Stick Race (2015-present) * Spongebob Squarepants (2010-present) * Inner Personality (2011-present) * Wenta's Fairies (Philippine English dub) (2017-present) * Malachi Tyrus (2010-present) * Horrid Henry (2009-present) * Johnny Test (2017-present) * Bunsen is a Beast! (2018-present) * The Loud House (2016-present) * Max Steel (2015-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2009-present) * Regular Show (2013-present) * Danny Phantom (2010-present) * Battle for Dream Island (2011-present) * KaBlam! (2013-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2017-present) * Chuck's Choice (2018-present) * The 3 Amigonauts (2018-present) * Harvey Beaks (2016-present) * The Mr Men Show (2011-present) * Motu Patlu (2017-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-present) * Agri Tayo Dito (2015-present) (English dub) * Adventure Time (2015-present) * Mega Babies (2007-present) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2018-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2010-present) * Chalkzone (2010-present) * Fanboy and ChumChum (2013-present) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2017-present) * Breadwinners (2015-present) * Chop Chop Ninja (shorts) (2017-present) * Teen Titans Go! (2018-present) * SciGirls (2015-present) * Get Blake! (2017-present) * Technic Heroes (2006-present) * The Jetsons (2006-2010, 2015-present) * Pat the Dog (2017-present) * My Knight and Me (2017-present) * Pucca (2013-present) * Jang Geum's Dreams (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Inazuma Eleven Go! (Toonami Asia English dub) (2017-present) * Rugrats (2010, 2016-present) * The Angry Beavers (2014-present) * Scooby-Doo, Where are You? (2007-present) * Angelo Rules (2011-2013, 2015-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2018-present) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2016-present) * Dennis the Menace (1986) (2017-present) * Turbo FAST (2017-present) * Mr Bean: The Animated Series (2006-present) * Larva (2013-present) * Total Drama (2012-present) * Looped (2018-present) * Mini Force (2017-present) * Z Rangers (Philippine English dub) (2016-present) * Inanimate Insanity (2015-present) * Channel-tan: Toony's Cool Series (original series) (2016-present) * Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Nior (2016-present) * Angela Anaconda (2007-present) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2018-present) * Donkey Kong Country (season 1 only) (2006-2011, 2015-present) * Fat Dog Mendoza (2006-2007, 2009-2011, 2013-2016, 2018-present) * Crafty Kids Club (2017-present) * Wild Kratts (2015-present) * Crimsonites (2017-present) * Scream Street (shorts for obvious reason) (2018-present) * Bodger & Badger (2006-2011, 2017-present) * Super 4 (2016-present) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2017-present) * The Jungle Bunch: to The Rescue (2015-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2016-present) * Danger Mouse (2015 reboot) (2017-present) * Rabbids Invasion (2017-present) * Pink and Purple (2006-present) * Legend of Super Evil (2014-present) * I.N.K.: Invisible Network for Kids (2014-present) * BatPat (2018-present) * Casper Scare School (2016-present) * Corneil and Bernie (2006-present) * Robotboy (2007-present) * The Secret Show (2007-present) * Lizzie McGuire (2006-present) Preschool (under "Mini Kids Myx" branding) * Green Hills (2017-present) * Go Jetters (2015-present) * Nella the Princess Knight (2017-present) * Rob the Robot (2016-present) * Rainbow Ruby (2017-present) * Peppa Pig (2016-present) * P. King Duckling (2017-present) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2016-present) * Dora the Explorer (2010-present) * Fishtronaut (2012-present) * Ava Riko Teo (2013-present) * Boj (2016-present) * Hey Duggee (2016-present) * Sine'skwela (English dub) (2008-present) * PJ Masks (2017-present) * Charlie and Lola (2009-present) * Paw Patrol (2016-present) * Rusty Rivets (2017-present) * Top Wings (2018-present) * Tigga and Togga (2014-present) * Nelly and Caeser (2015-present) * The Lingo Show (2013-present) * Teletubbies (2017 version) (2018-present) * Sesame Street (2016-present) * MumuHug (2015-present) * LazyTown (2008-present) * Nutri Ventures (2015-present) * Tayo the Little Bus (2015-present) * The Koala Brothers (2008-present) * The Upside Down Show (2008-2010, 2012-2015, 2018-present) * Maggie and The Ferocious Beast (2008-2012, 2014-present) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2018-present) * Llama Llama (2018-present) * Kawaii Crush (2017-present) * Storybots Super Songs (2017-present) * Bo on the Go! (2008-present) * Animal Mechinicals (2009-present) * Super Wings (2017-present) * Baby Looney Tunes (2011-present) * Dibo the Gift Dragon (2015-present) * Inanimate Insanity Kids (spin-off to Inanimate Insanity) (2016-present) * Bali (2016-present) * Chuggington (2013-present) * The Doodlebods (2015-present) * Timothy Goes to School (2009-present) * Justin Time! (2016-present) * Jelly Jamm (2016-present) * Thomas & Friends (2009-present) * The Save-Ums! (2008-present) * Super Why! (2011-present) * Twirlywoos (2016-present) * Dinopaws (2018-present) * Mother Goose Club (shorts for obvious reasons) (2014-present) * Schoolhouse Rock! (2008-present) * Angelmouse (2008-present) * Archibald the Koala (2008-present) * Pablo the Little Red Fox (2008-present) * Nellie the Elephant (2008-present) * The Sooty Show (2008-present) * Sooty & Co (2008-present) * Sooty Heights (2008-present) * Sooty (2001; 2008-present) * Sooty (2011; 2013-present) * William's Wish Wellingtons (2008-present) * Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2008-present) * The Ollie & Moon Show (2018-present) * Meg & Mog (2008-present) * Meeow! (2008-present) * Sergeant Stripes (2008-present) * Poppy Cat (2012-present) * Olive the Ostrich (2012-present) * Driver Dan's Story Train (2012-present) * Henry's Cat (2008-present) * Big Sister & Little Brother (2008-present) * Gofrette (2008-present) * Bump (TV series; 2008-present) * Mio Mao (2010-present) * Crystal Tipps and Alistair (2008-present) * Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton; 2008-present) * Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales (2008-present) * Wobbly Land (2009-present) * James the Cat (2008-present) * Poppets Town (2010-present) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2008-present) * Hey Duggee (2017-present) * Wibbly Pig (2012-present) * Animal Stories (2008-present) * Connie the Cow (2008-present) * Astroblast! (2016-present) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2010-present) * Sheeep (2008-present) * Maisy (2008-present) * Charley and Mimmo (2008-present) * Tom and Vicky (2008-present) * Hector's House (2008-present) * Paddington (1975 TV series; 2008-present) Scrapped (Due to Kids Myx is shutting down) * ToonMarty * Digby Dragon * The Bagel and Becky Show * Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Gattu Battu (Philippine English dub) * Oddbods (5-min and 7-min show) * Grizzly and the Lemmings * Earth to Luna * Viva Piñata * Badanamu shorts (shorts for obvious reasons) * Bunnicula * Kitty is not a Cat * Robocar Poli * Labuntina Sing-a-Long (shorts) * Zoofari! * Little Singham (Indian English dub) * Badanamu Cadets * Mighty Magiswords * Ollie! The Boy Becomes What He Ate * Bradley and Bee * Apple and Onion * Mega Man Reloaded * Wacky Races (2017 reboot) * The World of Wierdos * Molang * Let'a Go Luna! * Twelve Forever Former * Teamo Supremo (2007-2010, 2012-2014) * American Dragon: Jake Long (2006-2009) * Oh No! It's Alien Invasion (2014-2016) * Dexter's Laboratory (2006-2008) * Wild Grinders (2014-2018) * Teletubbies (1998 version) (2008-2009) * Phineas and Ferb (2009-2010, 2012-2014) * Hey Arnold! (2010-2014) * Loonatics Unleashed (2006-2009) * Rocko's Modern Life (2011-2012) * Gerald McBoing Boing (2008-2016) * What's the Big Idea? (2016-2017) * Chowder (2011-2016, 2017-2018) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2008-2013) * I Spy (2008-2011, 2015-2018) * What Ever Happend to Robot Jones? (2006-2013) * Out of the Jimmy's Head (one episode only) (2016) * Kim Possible (2006-2010) * Olive And The Rhyme Rescue Crew (2016-2017) * Kral Sakir (Philippine English dub) (2017) * Bubsy (pilot) (2007, 2010, 2012, 2015, 2017) * Ask the Storybots (2017) * Miao Mao (2008-2011) * Uncle Grandpa (2015-2018) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2006-2013) * Get Back at 'Em (2008-2015) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island! (2008-2011) * Yo Yogi! (2006-2007) * Power Rangers series (2006-2017) ** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2006-2009) ** Power Rangers SPD (2008-2013) ** Power Rangers Megaforce (2016-2017) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2006-2012) * Postcards from Buster (2009-2013) * Sonic X (English dub) (2009-2011) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2011-2017) * Julius Jr (2015-2017) * Plankton Invasion (2012-2018) * The Wild Thronberrys (2010-2011) * Larry the Lawn Mower (2012-2018) * The World of Quest (2007-2016) * Clang Invasion (2009-2010) * Dirtgirlworld (2010-2013) * Yakkity Yak (2006) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2010-2013) * Martha Speaks (2011-2017) * Rated A is Awesome (2014-2016) * Danger Mouse (1982 original series) (2006-2017) * Franny's Feet (2008-2018) * Chloe's Closet (2012-2017) * Gravity Falls (2013-2014) * Clangers (2017-2018) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2006-2009, 2014-2015, 2017-2018) * Everything's Rosie (2016-2017) * The Backyardigans (2009-2016) * Frankie and the Malachi Tyrus (one episode only) (2018) * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Animated Series (2017-2018) * Kameleon Kid (2006-2013) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2006-2010) * Garfield and Friends (2006-2010) * Where's Waldo? (2006-2009) * The Saturday Supercade (2006-2010) * Pelswick (2006-2010) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (2006-2008) * Yakkity Yak (2006-2010) * Shuriken School (2006-2008) * The Tomfoolery Show (2006-2008) * Percy the Park Keeper (2008-2009) * Brambly Hedge (2008-2011) * The Adventures of Captain Pugwash (2008-2011) * Dennis and Gnasher (2006-2011) * Dilbert (TV series; November 7, 2008) (one day only, moved to Studio 23) * Home Movies (TV series; November 7, 2008) (one day only, moved to Studio 23) * Fly Tales (2006-2011) * Ned's Newt (2006-2013) * Sitting Ducks (2006-2013) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (2006-2013) * Bobby's World (2006-2007) * Pecola (2006-2008) * Skunk Fu! (2008-2012) * The All-New Popeye Hour (2006-2013) * Popeye and Son (2006-2009) * Lucky Luke (1983 TV series; 2006-2009) * Ohh Nooo!!! Mr. Bill Presents (2006-2009) * Cyborg Kuro-Chan (2006-2009) * Sheep in the Big City (2006-2011) * The Foxbusters (2006-2009) * Watership Down (1999 TV series; 2006-2009) List of presenters * Iñigo Pascual (2018) * JC Tevez (2017) * Robi Domingo (2017-2018) Idents * 2006 idents used CITV 2006 idents as ABS-CBN licenced branding with ITV. * 2010 idents used CITV 2009 idents * 2015 idents used CITV 2013 idents and Myx 2015 graphics * 2017 idents used CITV 2013 idents and Myx 2017 graphics Trivia * Kids Myx shows are always Original English overwise always dubbed or voiceovered in English. * as ABS-CBN has Nickelodeon deal, Kids Myx also airs Nickelodeon programs since 2010. * KBO also airs this as it airs on Saturday at 6am-10am before first movie starts. * Theres was a Filipino language version of Kids Myx on Hero was "BatangHero" but it only aired on 2010 until 2018, when Hero was shutted down as TV channel and Filipino dubbed Kids Myx shows was moved to Yey! and iWantTV. * Kids Myx used to air Kaleidoscope promos from 2006-2015, when ABS-CBN starting hate Kaleidoscope promos. * As ABS-CBN and its sister company SkyCable has deal with Netflix, Kids Myx also airs some Netflix originals shows. * Myx TV (USA version of Myx) used to air this block on 2007 until 2011 when Myx TV is undergoing reformating to Asian-American TV channel. * Lifestyle Network (USA/International version) airs this block starting 2017. * Myx accidentaly airs Slime Time Tonight outside Kids Myx block. * Myx airs Take 5 everyday at 5:30am right before Mini Kids Myx. * Myx accidentaly airs Myx Premire during Kids Myx for obvious reasons. * on February 1, 2018, Kids Myx accidentaly airs Hindi dub of Casper Scare School at 9:15am after Plankton Invasion. After Hindi dub of Casper Scare School, it airs Adventure Time (censorded can cause All humans and humanoids in Adventure Time (including Princess Bubblegum) wears hat). Category:Philippines Category:ABS-CBN Category:2006 Category:2000s Category:Television program blocks Category:Television Category:Defunct television blocks Category:Kids television program blocks